There is an increased number of individuals globally that use mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, smart tablet devices, and the like (collectively, “MEDs”), for the communications with other individuals and for carrying out business transactions. Although, the current MED technology provides the ability to select and download various types of applications for use on a specific user MED, the basic user interface remains the same.
In view of many MED users operating in multiple system environments in every given day, for example, a single person in a social environment, a person in a work environment, a person as a shopper, a person as a parent, the MED is not adaptable to specifically provide an interface for the system user that would accommodate these different personas automatically or manually. That is, if each of the different environments in which a system user experiences in any given day are thought of as requiring a different avatar, the MED is not adapted to remain consistent with that avatar. The adapting of the user interface would include, but not be limited to, the contextual content of the interface and interface connections external to the MED.
It is highly desirable to be able to automatically or manually configure a MED interface and the MED to adapt to a desired system user persona consistent with the personal image that such system user desires at any given time.